


now and forever more

by callunavulgari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I missed my chance,” Stiles says in a quiet voice. His eyes flicker from Derek to a spot just above his shoulder. There and back, over and over, in what would be sweet flutters of dark lashes any other day. They settle after a moment, downcast as he chews on his lips. “Didn’t I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	now and forever more

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme on tumblr - Stiles/Derek, things you said after you kissed me.

“I missed my chance,” Stiles says in a quiet voice. His eyes flicker from Derek to a spot just above his shoulder. There and back, over and over, in what would be sweet flutters of dark lashes any other day. They settle after a moment, downcast as he chews on his lips. “Didn’t I?”

Derek breathes out. His hands are still holding onto Stiles’ hips, where they’d helplessly fallen when Stiles had stepped into his space. He doesn’t think Stiles has noticed yet. If he had, he wouldn’t still be standing so close.

Derek clears his throat. When he speaks, it comes out as a croak. “Never.”

Stiles’ eyes dart to Derek, wide with surprise. “But—“

“I’m still leaving,” Derek interrupts, because it needs to be said. Beacon Hills isn’t his anymore. Maybe it never really has been. And Derek isn’t Scott McCall’s, not the way he should be. The boy has grown into a fine leader and Derek… 

Scott would be a good alpha. But he isn’t Derek’s. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

Stiles’ whole body goes into lockdown, the part of him that’s always quick to take offense taking control, and Derek winces as those expressive eyes shutter.

“Hey,” he goes, softly, the way Laura had always spoken to prey animals and small children. His fingers tap against Stiles’ lower lip. “Just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean we missed our chance.”

Stiles pulls a face. “Hate to break it to you buddy, but long distance relationships never really end well.”

Derek smiles. It feels like healing. Like forgiveness. “So we don’t make it that yet. We can get to know each other without all of—“ He waves his hands in a huge, sweeping gesture, as if to encompass all of Beacon Hills. “This.”

Stiles seems to have finally noticed where Derek’s hands are, but instead of stepping out of reach, he presses closer, until they’re standing chest to chest. 

“And then?” he whispers, lips a hairsbreadth away from Derek’s.

“Then,” Derek says, raising a hand to card through Stiles’ hair. It’s stiff and faintly sticky with product, but that, he thinks, just makes it more real. “We take a chance.”


End file.
